Green Arrow
Oliver Queen has a horribly marred and brutal billionaire playboy reputation. A tragic story of Falling, Rising and Falling again that culminates with the loss of Queen Industries and the fortune that goes with it. Since that very public debacle, Oliver has taken a more backseat approach to being in the public eye, taking odd jobs and eventually landing a short-lived editorial gig with a Star City newspaper. Eventually, Queen settled down to become what he should've been in the first place, an activist. Founding the Star City Youth Center, Oliver now is focused on his life as an activist and social worker, attempting to facilitate and rehabilitate the future generations of our great nation. Green Arrow has operated consistently in the hero community for years. He has a track record of heroics, as well as a dangerous Rogues Gallery that often brings him into the same circles as other heroes. His attitude leaves much to be desired, but his dedication to the cause and the protection of others is unwavering. There is no doubting that the intentions of the Emerald Archer are noble. There are a number of younger archers that may have some sort of relationship with or to the Green Arrow. He is a member of the Justice League. Background As a young child Oliver idolized his hero Robin Hood and was said to be a natural archer, frequently practicing with his bow and arrows. He was mildly traumatized the first time he accidentally killed an animal, but when his mother and father were mauled by lions in a tragic safari accident his hesitation to shoot cost them their lives. Afterwards he was raised by his uncle and eventually inherited the family fortune and business. After drunkenly falling off of his boat and washing up on an island, he became a hunter to survive. He was finally able to escape when he caught a group of drug dealers using the location for an illegal marijuana farm and turned them into the authorities. Queen is also very aware of the irony in being a millionaire industrialist considered an anti-establishment Robin Hood-like figure. Prior to the incident he is shown to be a rich playboy and an adventurous thrill-seeking vigilante with no real sense of direction or responsibility, struggling to find meaning in a hollow existence of luxury. His best friend Hackett betrayed him to embezzle money and shot him off of a boat in the middle of the ocean. Oliver landed on an island controlled by China White, ruthless leader of a massive drug cartel, and mastered his bow to shut down her heroin operation before coming home. This experience inspired him to fight crime regularly, returning home to Star City to become the Arrow, which would later be rechristened to the Green Arrow, where he would become a member (on-again, off-again) of the Justice Leauge. Under the guise of the Green Arrow, Oliver took to the streets as a cavalier vigilante. He loved the thrill of playing hero, shrugging off the responsibility of running Queen Industries and his civilian life, in general. However, perhaps wisely, perhaps not, Ollie kept Queen Industries as a dedicated resource to assist him in his crusade as the Green Arrow. Especially during his time with the Justice League and while he was assisting a young man named Roy Harper by adopting him and making him his sidekick. However...life has a thing against Oliver apparently, as nothing is ever allowed to be easy for a man quite like him. He lost his fortune in a nasty scandal. He sold what was left of his company, got into a horrible argument with his ward and the two went their separate ways. It was during this time that Oliver traveled the country performing superheroics with a man that could be considered Oliver Queen's only true friend: Hal Jordan. Though his adventures with the Green Lantern were many, Oliver still could not find himself. This only grew far worse when his arm accidently slid an inch and he shot a criminal in the heart with one of his arrows, killing him instantly. Never wanting to be a hero again, He joined a monastery and learned from the sensei there, attempting to get in touch with himself and zen, studying the Kyudo form of archery. The sensei there, however, also told him not to forsake his destiny, and thus did Oliver Queen return to society with a refounded purpose in himself. As always, Oliver got into a dispute with his associates in the Justice League and quit posthumosly as he believed they had forgotten to care and watch over the little guy. His liberal attitude led him to the Star City Gazette where he preached and attempted to help from more practical means -other- than heroism. Oliver Queen had become an Activist. Eventually Suffering from a mid-life crisis, Oliver Queen moved to Seattle in an effort to settle down with his long-time love, Black Canary. But it was rocky, and sadly, Oliver took out his frustration from the world on the criminal element, even going so far as to abandon his trick arrows completely and shot with the intention of severe injury. consequently, there was a horrible break up between Arrow and Canary, due to Oliver's inability to remain faithful at the time. Spurned back into a lonely bitterness, Oliver returned to the monastery where he met a man by the name of Connor Hawke. After working with Hawke to bust down a government conspiracy, Oliver abandoned the name of Green Arrow. That is until he was needed during a crisis to stop Hal Jordan's violent rampage as the monster Parralax, where in the chaos, Oliver, with a tear in his eye, shot an arrow into Parralax's chest, killing his friend in the process. When Metropolis fell prey to a terrorist attack that would destroy the city, Oliver, as a sign of one last heroic thing in his failure of a life, sacrificed himself to save the city. After which, in paradise, he was reunited with Hal Jordan once more and they once again argued like old friends. Soon enough though, Jordan resurrected Oliver as a desperate act to redeem himself. Unfortunately, the resurrection was only partial as Oliver refused to return to the land of the living kept the remaining bit of his soul in paradise. It took yet another crises before Oliver decided to fully return from paradise and back to where he truly belonged to join the fray. Trying to fix his life truly for the better, Oliver Queen realized that the villains were more dangerous and aggressive since his death. His former side kick was a parent and most importantly, Black Canary was more far away than ever....he had no idea what to do or where to go. Returning to his roots, he opened the Star City Youth Center for those in need, where he would end up coming face to face with a new speedy applicant, Mia Dearden, vehemently fighting with her at her demanding for training. Oliver fought his own demons at this time, wondering if the choices he was making were the right ones. His return to from the dead -seriously- shaken up the lives of the Arrow Family and Oliver wasn't sure if it was actually for the better....sometimes he wished he was just dead and gone, forgotten to the world. As a result, he became colder, and more serious. As per Oliver Queen mentality, he Isolated himself from everyone. But Oliver didn't have much time to sulk and wallow in his own mental despair. Someone or something had erected a massive forcefield around the entirety of Star City and it was up to Oliver and Mia to save the city. They did. With that latest threat handled, Oliver returned to running the Star City Youth Center and vowed to do his best to help those in need, whether as Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow. His sights were set on a new target. One that he had no intention of missing...now, he returns to the world stage as the Emerald Archer, the Green Arrow! Personality * Passionate: Oliver Queen is the vigilante embodiment of Passion. Oliver's heart is wide open and anything that he feels passionate about or cares about in any sort of manner gets all of Oliver. He pours himself into his causes, his beliefs, his friends, his family... and he expects nothing in return but results. Whether those results are people learning from his mistakes or his sacrifice or his heroics, it doesn't matter to him. Oliver Queen is driven and guided by his unbridled and unchecked passion. It is what keeps him going through even the darkest of times. * Stubborn: If you're under the impression that you can change Oliver Queen's mind about something that he truly and wholeheartedly believes in? You're wrong. And Oliver will gladly explain to you how wrong you are, how many ways you're wrong, why you're even wrong for thinking that you're not wrong, how you're wrong for even attempting to change his mind and then he will proceed to dive directly into why he is right, how he's right and what makes him right, including the moral victory of being humble enough to admit when he's wrong, in those rare moments that he is. Amusingly enough, when this does happen, it is usually spotted by a sigh, a roll of the eyes and an obvious changing of the subject. * Protective: Green Arrow is -extremely- protective of his allies and those he cares for, and as such, he can become greatly angered if any harm were to come to them. For those he loves, he would move heaven and earth and everything in between. Woe to anyone who would dare harm his friends and family, for there is nothing he would not do for them. * Broken: Looking beneath the surface of Oliver Queen's ego and bravado, you will find his True Self. He is a broken man that continues to fight against all odds to further prove himself as someone that Star City (and the world) can count on. Oliver is riddled with both physical and emotional scars that will never heal. He will always be a man that has been broken at every turn and continues to fight and struggle to keep his head above water. To be honest, Oliver wouldn't have it any other way. He knows that his trials and tribulations have made him into the man that he is today and his acceptance of this, his past and his mistakes are what make him a Hero. * Adventurous: Underneath the grumpy and gruff exterior, Oliver Queen still possesses an adventurer's heart. He's always ready to suit up and leap into action, whether it is involving heroics or traveling to exotic lands or even maybe a diplomatic mission to try and talk some sense into some wacky alien species. It doesn't really matter as the bits of Oliver that are still soft and squishy are some of his best traits and those are the ones that get him through the day and opening his eyes at every sunrise. His sense of adventure and purpose is unwavering and is the primary example of those soft and squishy bits. * Heart: Through the good and bad bits of his personality, from the good to the bad, from his victories to his mistakes, there is one thing that can be said about Oliver Queen that cannot be denied: His Heart. It is always in the right place. Whatever he does, whatever mistakes he makes, whatever actions he takes, they all stem from the fact that he honestly and genuinely wants to do good. It is part of him now. It is what makes him who he is. And while this does not excuse his attitude, his mouth, his rampant infidelity or even the way he treats his friends and family... it does give everyone a chance to realize that they are dealing with a man that, for his entire life, has always struggled with The Right Thing and Direction and that maybe, just maybe, all he wants is to do what he thinks, what he feels, is right. * Snark: The hybrid vocalization of Wit and Insults with a Sarcastic flavor that is known as Snark comes very easily to Oliver Queen. He often finds that when he talks to people, friends or enemies, that he approaches the situation as a spar or battle of verbal wit that he must always win. In the field, his witty banter has been known to ignite anger or frustration in his opponents. Among friends, his snarky attitude is a defining trait of Oliver's and serves the purpose of allowing him to live forever in the mantle of That Smug Bastard With The Arrows. * Realist: Oliver Queen takes everything at face value and for what it is. The world is the way it is. People are the way they are. Terms like "Whatever." or "That's just the way it is." float in and out of his vocabulary with believable ease. He understands that there are just some things that cannot be changed and will not be changed, no matter how much he continues to fight for them to. He forms opinions based on what he sees in front of his eyes, even if what he sees is unbelievable or wrong. Oliver epitomizes keeping it real, even in the brightest of days or the darkest of nights. Logs First Player's Logs *2012-08-31 - Birthday Wishes and Poison Kisses - It's Lian's 5th birthday! Superheroes everywhere... and then Cheshire invites herself as well. *2012-09-11 - Ponies, Batman, and Fire Out Arrows - Lian shows the Arrow Family who is the real boss in the relationship! *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Alien Abduction - The new JL elite team hold a meeting for status updates and to welcome new team member, Green Arrow. *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Long Live Insanity! - Heroes Vs. Space Ship, Stay Tuned! *2012-10-05 - Invader Skrull: Womb Raider - Booster Gold turns out to be a Skrull Impostor, as a Skrull computer virus invades the Watchtower's core system, including the Womb! *2012-12-25 - Just Like Old Times - Roy and Ollie spend some father-son time in their own way within the lab a.k.a. tinker room. *(SC: 2012-12-30 - Terrorist Attack?) Second Player's Logs *Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Oliver liberally feasts on shrimp while everyone else talks political shop. Third Player's Logs *2017-11-23 - Event in the Park - First scene for many people. Central park hijinks. Gallery Green Arrow.jpg|Wanted. 559091-ga.jpg|Arrowbatics. green_arrow_by_furlani-d6oq1cq.png|w/ Arrow Launching Action and Kung-Fu Grip. 1085a41e4849579e1e83c6619710dca8-d3cg5ur.jpg|Surprise. green_arrow_by_spidermanfan2099-d48f7ho.jpg|Classic. tumblr_mw6errXsG81qlff8wo1_500.jpg|Go Ahead. Make My Day. tumblr_mwdivleYXd1s0higfo1_500.jpg|... Did I Do That? green_arrow_no__6_by_alexgarner-d323byi.jpg|Bub. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Star City Category:DC Available